Not To Say I Didn't Try
by Shico-Bird
Summary: She tried and failed. So she wrote a note that set off a domino effect. Interesting sounding, ain't it?


I love how writing just takes away the fear and the pain. 3

I don't own KH or any of it's paraphernalia.

Enjoy, my duckies.

* * *

_Not to say I didn't try._ Olette thought as she crumpled up yet another piece of paper and tossed it over her shoulder. She was sitting in her oddly decorated room and giving an attempt to at least be able to be comparable to Namine _(aka: Lil' Miss Perfect)_. She looked up at the white heart that was spray painted upon the storm blue colored wall that was across from her bed. Yeah, she wore a lot of orange, but that didn't mean she wanted to have her room such a bright eyesore of a color. "Probably the only artistic thing I could ever manage to do, and I should have painted it green." She laughed at herself without much humor, a bitter feeling toward herself rising in her heart for how jealous she knew she was. Why was she bitter? Well kiddos, Olette just found out that her best friend, the boy that she's been in love with for three years, is dating Lil' Miss Perfect and thinks that she may be the one. That was a terrible day for her, and though her friends saw it, she barely noticed when she started to change. For one thing, she layered her hair, but much to her dislike, it wasn't straight and perfect like Namine's, it was a mass of curls. So many people complimented her on it, and though she said hearty thank you's and all the like, she didn't believe them. She wanted it to be like Namine's. So then she started to dress a bit differently. No shorts, not anymore. Nope, now she either wore dresses or skirts. She did notice that she had started to get attention from many other guys, but not the right one. She never even caught the eye of her blonde angel, never felt his piercing blue eyes upon her. She wished with all her heart that they were. Oh how she would love to sink into the deep pools of blue, to be able to call the jewels that looked like sapphires, but were so much more valuable, _hers_. So she changed. Well… tried.

Olette looked back at her pile of crumpled paper and then looked up into her long mirror that stood in the corner of the room. She stared a her face, following the line of eyeliner that she started applying, noting the eye shadow with a indifferent eyes. She ran her hands through her curly hair and with some shock, realized that it _did_ look rather nice. She smiled, but it soon turned into tears. Her vision blurred as she put her head in her hands. All this… and he would never notice, he would never see how much she loved him. Jerking her head out of her hands, she grabbed the notebook of plain drawing paper in it and wrote out a long passage of confused and tear stained words. They were words of sadness, anger, love, passion, all the emotions that one who's soul was ripped from their bodies could pour were there. She then tore it out of the notebook and threw it out the window.

It happened to hit a blonde head, one that we are familiar with. It just so happens that the owner of the head with the golden hair had broken up with his girlfriend. Little Miss Perfect _wasn't_ what she seemed to be. He was heading over to his best friend's house to seek comfort, not knowing that the one he sought needed comfort much more direly than he did. He rubbed his head and looked at the paper that lay on the floor in front of his feet. Curious as to what it was, he picked it up and began to read. He knew the handwriting, he couldn't mistake it, not after seeing it over and over again for so many years. Once he finished, he charged into his best friend's house and made a beeline toward her room. He flung the door open to meet with her stunned face. Unfortunately… his view was cut off by the afore mentioned door rebounding and hitting him in the face. Olette gasped, both shocked at his being there and because she was trying to hold back a peal of laughter that threatened to escape. The last bit didn't work and she started to bust up with laughter. He walked in, an embarrassed smile illuminating his face. She walked over to him and hugged him, asking him at the same time "Are you okay?" He pulled her away, but not by much, smiled and responded, "Well, considering that I broke up with my girlfriend, got punched in the nose by a door, was hit by a piece of paper, and found out that I had been hurting the one person who really truly loved me…. No not really." She drew in a shocked breathe, remembering the paper she had thrown out the window and she made to apologize, but he cut her off with a quick peck on the lips and said, "Your hair looks really pretty, you know."

Strange how these things happen, huh?


End file.
